Falling in the Deep End
by Really Big Hat
Summary: Summer's here once again! And Zim and Dib try to keep cool... Somewhat...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim**

**Wow, it's been a LONG time since I've written anything, let alone something Invader Zim, so I'm sorry if it's worded awkwardly or something!**

* * *

The sun blazed, cooking everything to 365 degrees golden brown. Three young kids played in their front yard, exposing themselves to the dangers of pedophiles, squirting each other with hoses, attempting to beat the heat. A brown dog lay in the street, panting and on the brink of meeting its creator, baking against the scolding hot pavement. And further down the street lived a family of white, overweight dead beats, shutting themselves inside their broken down home, the air conditioning on full blast.

But our story takes place at the local public pool. There, its waters were overcrowded with sweaty, smelly civilians, most of which were in desperate need for a shower. A little green boy stood on the cemented poolside, lathering himself with white arts-and-crafts glue. After he was finished, he scuttled his feet to the edge of the pool, staring nervously into it. Slowly, he motioned his foot into the direction of the water.

"Hey, space boy!" shouted a familiar voice from behind Zim. The green alien screamed, whirling around to face the slightly taller human boy. "What's the matter? Still afraid of a little water?"

Zim laughed loudly, making sure to spew some of his saliva onto Dib's face. "_WHAT!?_" he shouted, placing both of his tiny fists onto his hips, boastfully. "_**ZIM?!** Afraid of **WATER!?** HA! SILLY HUMAN CHILD! ZIM IS NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!_"

Dib, who was pretty much more annoyed of Zim, rather than hateful at this point of time, wiped off the alien's spit off of his face. "Just get in the water, Zim."

_Oh right. That._

Zim turned back to the pool's direction, and stared at the water for a while again. _Everything would be fine. He had already applied the paste, and he even added an extra ingredient to make it last longer in water. Besides, even if the water did start to burn him, he could just get out an _

Before Zim had a change to get him himself, he felt two hands on his back push him forwards. The alien let out a loud shriek, and quickly turned around just in time to grab Dib's blue and white striped swim shirt and pull his attacker down with him.

Not hitting anyone surprisingly, the two boys splashed onto the surface, going under like a rock. Zim was screaming in fright the entire time going down. His eyes were open and burning. His contacts were going to come out soon and his wig was coming lose. But that didn't stop him from thrashing around like a total idiot underwater, holding onto Dib for dear life.

Dib on the other hand was trying to get his green alien off of his shirt and resurface before his lungs gave out. Getting close to his breaking point, Dib thought **screw it** and decided to swim up to the surface, dragging his 'companion' along. By this time, however, Zim had ceased his screaming and thrashing and was instead clinging onto Dib. His body was pressed against him, his head buried into his stomach.

When they reached the surface, Dib gasped and coughed, emptying his lungs of chlorine filled water and refilling them with precious oxygen and nitrogen. The little bug-like creature wasn't breathing, and was instead holding his breath as he continued to cling to Dib.

Upon realizing Zim was uncomfortably close to him, Dib awkwardly coughed and tried to push him away with the hand that wasn't clinging to the side of the pool. His hands twitched slightly and desperately wished he was anywhere else besides there with Zim right now.

The pushing made Zim finally ease his grip a little and look up at the boy._ Oh. They were safe. And not drowning. **Oh...**_ Zim stood up a little straighter, one of his arms still clinging to Dib and the other one was holding onto the edge of the pool, too afraid to let go because, _oh right. The skill of swimming was needed in pools._

The close proximity of the two boys of course made a light pink hue flush across Dib's face. Much to his embarrassment and Zim's obliviousness. But suddenly their eyes locked and all Dib could focus on was Zim. Zim's eyes. Zim's face. Zim's breath. Zim's arms around him. Zim's everything. And before he knew it, he was focusing on Zim's lips. He furled his eyebrows ever so slightly as he moved in closer to the alien, pressing their lips together.

This type of contact was all new for Zim. Why was this human smooshing their faces together? Why was he doing this? And why was it making Zim's antennae twitch from underneath his wig. Zim's fingers pricked suddenly, unconsciously making their way on top of Dib's, who's eyes were now closed, and who's mind was trying to wrap around what exactly he was doing.

Zim whimpered, balling his hand into a fist and using the other to grab a fistful of Dib's soaked shirt. His hands and knees were beginning to shake and wobble with an overwhelming sense that everything was all wrong here. And he couldn't handle it.

Quickly, the alien unhooked himself from the other boy and moved his face away, and with one motion he wiggled his way up the poolside and back onto the cement, briskfully pacing himself farther and farther away.

_"ZIM, YOU COWARD, GET BACK HERE!"_


End file.
